


The court of the sixth

by Pecci_Desires



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecci_Desires/pseuds/Pecci_Desires





	The court of the sixth

Let the court gather up! May the best of the best fulfill Grandmasters unholy desires. House full of madness and sheets of crimson. Open the gate as I shall provide, best entertainment my dear lord. Open, that you would never try to leave again. Spectate the horrors of this year’s feast upon the flesh. We welcome you with open arms, do not reject us we shall embrace you.

_Your dearest_ _F_ _._

* * *

 

It was spring, very sunny spring to be exact. Sun shined with enormous beam lights, as if it would be summertime. The birds sung beautifully, their love songs were heard over soft whispers of the willows around. The waters shine was truly astonishing, like a freshly painted canvas, you needed time to dry the paint. You couldn’t possibly carelessly get past a view so beautiful. There was once place that this spring wasn’t sunny and that was “The great Villa of Grandmaster F and his court”. The guests are invited by the mysterious lord of this land to join his court to feast upon the past mistakes. They met with a simplistic porch locked out of the terrain by a big golden gate. The marble pillars on the corners held a big sign with the letter “F”, how curious it’s the sixth letter of the alphabet, this was also the number of bars on each side of the gate. Some white monuments decorated the main gate like the relief showing six beasts fighting together. This may seem like a simple fence, but it was handmade by an unknown artist. Black ornaments on the side of the pillars were a different story. They made so that this entrance seemed very astonishing, glamorous and welcoming. The great entrance opens to an amazingly designed garden, that had overall very symmetrical and round design. Hedges worked as walls to close this beautiful greenery. Strangely all leaves in the garden were heart shaped. Even the hedges, there were even clovers near the pond, accompanied by lamps gave very dim foggy light. It seemed like the lamps produced the mist themselves. More glittery gas substance pours from their insides. It might have been just been a clever addition, auto cleaning mist! Nothing was for certain. The garden was overpowered by the number of roses in it. If a man could smell them every day, they would notice that the composts odor has a lot to do with the smell of roses. Their scent was sweet, but it can make you very dizzy when getting to close to these well-cut bushes. Almost like it didn’t move and just waited to explore your lungs.

The building so long forgotten, yet so clean and polished. It would seem like new, no stains nor spiderwebs nor dust anywhere.  It had a singular small pond at the middle, that contained two red koi fishes. The animals didn’t move as much, they didn’t have a lot of place to maneuver before being unseen cause of the growing duckweed so it would be rare of them to show up at the middle of the pond. The coverage of the pond masked something. The pond seemed to have no bottom. If one would stare through it, they would probably fall inside never to be seen again. Surrounded by small marble structures like benches or fountains, the body of water seemed very intriguing. The main gate might be opened but the big monumental door left the guests waiting outside. The door that had two very different parts, one was a menacing dark wooden mahogany door-piece with runic encryptions and a wooden sculpture of a devil, and the other half was made of alabaster, a beautiful polished stone piece with engraved angel statue. The whole masterpiece stood between invited guests and the main room that shines warm light form vintage lamps. It is at least inconvenient for owner of such a beautiful place to keep guests in somewhat soggy, misty weather waiting to be let in. The crowd noticed that they are mostly rich male individuals, that made ones important, but others felt like lord “F” is after their money. You could see that the community differs through their way of dressing. High class wore expensive suits and had top-hats with wildly exotic choice of color. Meanwhile the cheaper outstanding individuals had almost casual clothes, like they would prepare for a family dinner.

Then the door revealed monumental hallway with tables for everyone outside. Inside was very vintage, yet so classy-just how you would expect it to be by receiving an invitation from Grandmaster F. Revealed halls walls were purest white, bright and shiny. It had a lot of stairs coming upwards and downwards, everything symmetrical. Now there was time to feast your eyes upon all the vintage furniture. What was interesting, that was not visible from the outside were beautiful frescos on the roof showing scenes from mythology. The walls were covered in Gobelins showing monochromatic beauty of nature like crimson colored poppies or the amazing spiky sienna sunflowers. Beside that beautiful chandeliers lightened the place with crystal clear warm beams.

 Guests became impatient when the main door was closed for so long, but now that is was the time to enter the mansion the crowd shrugged their frustrations off, the door opened at last. The owner was nowhere to be seen, the food wasn't served there were no servants anywhere. Just a big living room with blue velvet couches where the guests made themselves comfortable on. Few minutes went by maybe hours, and the guests got bored of waiting for salvation of being served food.  Now there was time to speculate about politics, their lifespan and their life in general. Let’s look at the guests when we are around, shall we?

The figure that popped out the most was a white ram, that was known by the name of Berzer. He was famous for his very social lifestyle, bright and clean smile and a charming appearance. No wonder. Berzer had white slick hair, softly styled towards the back of his head. That smile will get everybody, no chance against his deep cherry eyes either. Today lord Berzer was yet again in a socializing mood greeting everybody he knows to the ball. His clothing didn’t stand out from the richest of the group, but that didn’t mean anything. He treated everyone as his brothers and sisters, he had so much fun he grabbed a lady’s hand, kissed it and took her by surprised by lifting her and dancing happily. The woman didn’t know what was going on by the time she had returned to her sitting spot. Elderly gathering of course speculated about Mr. Berzer’s love life which was very questionable to say at least. The crowd there knew that the ram wasn’t only into fem. He had a secret male lover, nobody knew who he really was, and they were still searching for clues. There is nothing else to do at that age, that doesn’t involve gossip and digging through someone’s secrets.

The loudest of the overall room were the gathering near another interesting individual. The famous cook from “Dominic’s Restaurant” by the name of Lucid spoke his sophisticated tongue and got the attention of a lot of ladies. The fem sat around him in a circle, flirting and casually trying to get his attention. More or so the cook didn’t quite bother because he wasn’t interested in these girls. They were seeking fame and more money, “These useless girls wouldn’t even know how to handle knives properly…” Lucid thought to himself. But he just kept on awkwardly smiling and waving his hand to the small group he got himself in. He was also a good-looking white bat. He had long ears that twitched nervously from time to time. His eyes glowed with the silver hues, like well-polished metal or a full moon. His work in kitchen was having a big input on his overall appearance. Visible small cuts on the hands, hair cut very shortly, burn on the back of the neck. He looked like the type of guy you wouldn’t want to oppose. Naturally as a bat he had fangs that he took well care of. The way he smiled wasn’t fearsome although he liked to think so.

Lonely in the corner there sat an old lady. She kept looking at her bag and then again putting it on her knees. Turns out it was a bottle of a strong whiskey. She made it her ritual to drink it till she gets sober. Sad alcoholic didn’t want to have to do anything with anybody. She just sat there with empty looking grassy eyes and her bottle. She looked like a mantis, but fluffier. She had a lot of pink scarfs around her neck. She seemed to also be taking some medicine. That’s never a good sign…

Another guest got spotted on. This time it was two heads in one body. Rhonan- that’s how the boy was called was pretty much the biggest one in the whole room. He was a special breed of a pink crystal snake that usually tend to fuse twins at birth. Noting to be ashamed of really, but he knew people will find a way to make fun of him. The creature had not only two separate heads but mouths and brains of him were differing too. The Rho part was his fiery temper, sudden grasps of his libido, socially rampaging to find action and passion. The right head which he was, in fact really took the term “sex positive” to the next level. Which didn’t get along with his other part - Nan. He was an emotional being, very awkward and easy to cry over anything that upsets him. The left head just wanted his other head around no one else. They really had an intense love-hate relationship like fire and ice in one body. Now they didn’t seem so intense. They wore a special suit that uncovered their chest. Two heads certainly means a big bust, and that was the case here. His pecs looked like soft pastel pink pillows, that just lured to be touched or slept on. The right head even teased other guests to do so, embarrassed left side tried to somehow stop him with talking about weather, just changing the subject. The guests felt charmed by the handsome boys, both Nan and Rho noticed that the people are acceptant of them, that made them happy.

Big party, no food nor any living servants. What was that place anyway? A cheap trick to gather up some important parties, but why? It was visible that the mansion had a lot to offer, was Grandmaster trying to interest the group in buying it? No that would be too hard, no one will buy a house while starving for a good meal. Very angry guests tried to leave the mansion, they will not give the owner the satisfaction. No, the door was locked, and they were kept hostage! The only thing to cover after that was a big round meeting of the most influential men. They had a big talk about responsibilities and taxes that they are going to put on Grandmaster F for this circus. Locking many people against their will, starving them and then not giving a damn about anything at all? That was irresponsible and unacceptable in their language. Finally, someone decided it will be time to explore this weird mansion. Some guests even tried to leave by windows or other doors. Attempts lead to failure cause all possible escapes were locked. The crowd thought that that was just a built-in mechanism that someone from the inside controls, but no signs of that were visible anywhere. The doors seemed ancient, it wouldn’t even be possible to implement it on windows. Was that a reality show or a joke?

Then true conclusion and fear was born. The gathered now had a real talk, everyone was terrified because no one knew the mysterious grandmasters appearance nor who he really was. They kept on believing the lies that were building up in front of them, because of their so-called pride. Sometimes to feel important, the only thing you need is a lie that opens a heart. Now there was silence and none of the guests could go out...

There was nothing left to do other than to search the building for clues. The crowd moved quickly, they found an empty dining area, hoping to find some food, guests tried to break in into a strange locked door. It was a big black piece of wood that popped out of the white walls visually. Nobody could break the lock, it was well designed and strong. Other interesting part of the kitchen was a big bar that contained a lot of good beverage. Guests at least tried to socialize and poured themselves a couple of drinks. Now that there was noting for them to do, they happily drank alcohol. Others went to locked dirty kitchen, all they found were receipts, some decided to stay there meanwhile others headed to the sauna. This night it was steamy warm and inviting. The rest wandered around the hall where they found bedrooms.

No signs of life forced everybody to just head to previously found quarters. The guests didn’t trust themselves and smashed the door quickly occupying the room and not letting anyone in, their mistake. Selfishly getting your own spots in a game that you cannot play is just a bad move. Some people took it to the extreme and took the better rooms before the others. How selfish for a community of such population. Seeing people throw each other through the doors was an unpleasant scene, that others tended to ignore. How mortals seem to forget that they are together in this wild mess. Do they really think that a simple lock is going to protect them from the service that has every key possible? Locking yourself from a monster or being it?

Now we can focus on one person in particular, that is Lucid. He was tired so he quickly went down a hall to find a free room. He found only one, so he was lucky and didn’t have to sleep on the floor. The looked back at the dark hall, no one was there, just weird paintings and dim ugly hotel lights. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He jumped on the bed, exhausted. He didn’t even look at the obscure ugly room he was in. Little bat had enough of alcohol in his veins to pass out, and get rest. Unfortunately, he was also drunk enough to leave the door opened. He woke up to loud footsteps. In his head he was safe after all he is in a safe hotel room. So, he dived into the pillow again. It smelled like sweet lavender, the smell he knew from his kitchen. Oh, how deeply he missed cooking for his customers, and working for his…. Suddenly he shook off the thought like an unpleasant memory, that made him realize there is already someone by his doorstep. He had no time to react he just had to face it. A strong dark silhouette emerged by the door. He was in a room with him. The lights were on and slowly revealed his face. A dark bear, with a torn shirt locked the door behind him. He was more concerned about what is happening outside the room, rather than noticing the presence of the bat. When he thought the cost was clear he spoke in a soft deep voice.

 _-“Sorry for the intrusion, sir. There seem to be problems with the staff of this build…ing”_ The bear suddenly grasped for air. He was bleeping from the chest, he fell down facing the door with his back. The torn shirt suddenly went from white to red, the bat quickly got up to see the man’s wound.

- _“It’s not a simple cut is it?”_ the bat acted quickly as he ripped apart bears shirt that somehow melted with the his fur, revealing a deep wound on the chest. The bear grunted as a sign of painful procedure, but he held on because of having to deal with worse. _“You are going to bleed out, simple band aid won’t do, tell me your name please.”_ Lucid added beginning to take off his own shirt.

 _-“I’m Tamaro, what are you doing? Its not the time to think about sex! I am married please, leave me alone!”_ But Lucid didn’t listen as he already got down to his knees and… tied his shirt tightly around the wound, like a hero he was back there.

-“… as I said dear sir Tamaro, the wound is deep and requires cleaning, I recommend going to the sauna and washing it with cold water” the bat said helping the bear get up from the floor. His white small hands wasn’t even comparable with big paws of the bear. Lucid’s hands here full of cuts as a kitchen worker, meanwhile the big paws seem to be slightly burnt. _“My sir, do you work in the kitchen too?”_

The bear answered in confusion. _“No I work as an electrician in my family’s business, why would you assume that?”_ The white male said nothing about that and shrugged. Lucid had a playful experience seeing peoples hands. He saw the struggles of the smoker, the dust of the builder, cuts and burns of the kitchen. When he met new people he met their hands and talked to them in his head. These ones seemed hardworking and protective. The burns weren’t only on his hands but also arms, they didn’t act clumsy, they do the job right. Perhaps he saw the wires breaking and tried to save a citizen by wrapping them around his hands? That assumption might lead to the place that the burns collide – his back. He had it scarred permanently meaning he has in fact been through a lot.

- _“Nothing really, just searching for knife friends…”_ The bat shook himself nervously, that quick gesture lead him to asking: “I almost forgot to ask…. How did you get that would?” The bat was still sleepy but why didn’t he asked it first?

-“I-I don’t know. All I did was heading back to the dorms after the alcohol party and I thought I was alone but then…” The bears talk was disrupted by a loud knock on the door. Both of them looked shocked, but nothing could prepare them for what was heard next.

-“Room service, open up.”


End file.
